A Little too Much
by Phoenix T
Summary: He had lost her even as she claimed to love him; lying through her teeth. He could no longer look at her or his best friend. Every second they spent together reminded him that Adam had more of her heart than he did. He saw every look, every touch, and it had finally been a little too much. There will be more than broken backs tonight. Matt Hardy, Edge, Lita/Amy.


**I, Phoenix, do not own WWE or any of its wrestlers, nor do I own the ones that no longer work for WWE...cough...Matt...cough. My Beta reader is xErikax and I would like to thank her for being one of my main supporters. Anyway, please rate and review! And if you want, give me more prompts for some one-shots! Hope you like it.**

The lights flashed and strobed making the walls and floor a kaleidoscope of colors. The walls shook as the music's pounding beat filled the air. The air was warm and humid; making the scents of alcohol and sweat stick to his skin. The crowd of bodies gyrated to the music; their collective bodies raising the room temperature by several degrees. His long hair was tied up but it did little to ease the strangulating heat that rippled through the air and caused sweat to pour down his skin. The feeling of suffocation was made only worse as he watched her dance with him near the far corner of the room.

Her crimson hair hung close to her lean body, laced with small waves that moved as she moved her hips to the beat. Her hands were splayed on his chest as she looked into his eyes. A smile graced her as he twirled her around. She went back to her previous position, but this time her gaze had rested a little too long. Her body was just a little too close to Adam's for it to be just an innocent dance between friends. His hands had roamed just a little too far south for friends and it was just enough to make Matt's breathing labor.

Suddenly the music seemed a little too seductive and the lights overhead a little too dim. He watched as Amy flashed Adam a twisted little grin. Matt's fists clenched tightly, revealing white knuckles. She moved away from his best friend, her hand trailing down his arm suggestively. Adam gave her his own twisted grin and stared after her as she walked away from on the party and down the hall. Adam glanced around the room as she left leaving Matt to turn away quickly. He tried in vain to focus on the pounding beat of the music or on the lights that were giving him a headache. On anything really. But the siren song of Amy's betrayal teased his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hallway she had left down and all his rage from the previous week returned. The voice mail echoed in the back of his mind, tearing at wounds that had barely scabbed over.

Agony raced through him; agony made of broken trust and broken dreams. All of it was quickly joining the broken hopes that his girlfriend was still his. Now the wound was gaping. There was nothing that could stop that outpouring of rage. Slowly, the party around him faded and disappeared. Adam had faded; but not completely, just on the outskirts of his awareness. He would deal with him later.

He maneuvered through warm bodies and into the brightly lit kitchen. Various bottles of alcohol crowded the counters; he wasn't after a drink. Not yet. The couple making out in the corner didn't bother him as he silently grabbed a knife from the block. The weight of it focused his mind and banished all thoughts except those for what was about to happen.

He walked down the hallway eyeing the door at the end that was slightly ajar. When suddenly the door next to him opened with a bang. He quickly hide the knife behind his back as Amy exited the bathroom.

"Whoa! Matt? Jeez you scared me! I thought you might've been the guy I danced with earlier. I could've sworn he was following me..."

Thoughts of revenge fled Matt's mind as he watched his girlfriend rant about a grab-happy teenager.

"...I swear."

"Do you want me to take care of it babe?"

"No, I handled it."

"Okay, if your sure."

Matt watched Amy for any sign of deception and to his surprise found none. Confusion overtook his mind as he tried to decipher the various threads of thought that were inspired by her behavior.

"I'm going to go outside for a little bit of air. I'll get out of your way now."

Amy moved out the door way and gestured to him. He suddenly realized why she thought he was over here and quickly took the excuse. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned against the wall for a minute a tried to collect his bearings. He was stupefied. All night she had basically flirted with Adam, and with the voice mail, he had been certain that she had cheated on him. But despite her recent behavior, his mind wouldn't let it the other signs go. He gently opened the door and peaked out into the hallway; just in time to see a blur of red and blonde hair going into the room with the ajar door.

His blood boiled. His fists clenched the door knob and he could've sworn he felt dents cave into the metal. He heard the unmistakable banging of a bed on a wall just beneath the noise of the party. Suddenly, he remembered the butcher knife tightly clutched in his hand. He felt the wooden handle scratching against the soft flesh of his palm as he twirled it around. Just like before, it settled his mind, gave him clarity of thought. So he patiently waited for her to be alone.

Amy had her back to him as he entered the room. She was getting her clothes off the floor, the comforter from the bed wrapped around her in the meantime. He wordlessly closed the door behind him and turned towards her.

"Adam I'm glad you're back, I was getting worried. I thought Matt might've suspected something. But since you're back, get over here so we can finish what we started."

She dropped the olive-colored blanket around her in a flourish and turned around with a smirk on her face. Her eyes rapidly widened in fear and all hints of seduction dropped from her demeanor.

"Matt what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Amy I'm sure Adam will be back soon."

He said staring at his girl friend's naked form. Disgust crawled up his throat; he wanted to throw up. His respect for her disappeared and all he saw was a girl who had cheated on him with his best friend. He saw a home wrecker. He didn't see the Amy he was going to propose to soon. He didn't see the Amy that had partnered with him and his brother. He didn't see the Amy he loved. He saw a woman. A nameless, cheap tart.

"What have you done to him?!"

Matt took a step closer knife still clutched behind his back.

"Don't worry Amy I haven't done anything to Adam. You on the other hand..."

He took another step forward and revealed the gleaming metal.

Her screamed was overshadowed by the loud music.

Matt rolled the knife around in his hand; noticing that the blood that stained the blade was the same color as the hair fanned out across the floor. He wiped the blade on the bedspread and walked out of the door. No one noticed as he stole back into the kitchen and cleaned his finger prints off the knife. No one noticed the sink running for a moment; just like no one noticed a dead Amy until a drunk Adam attempted to restart the previous actions.

Matt smirked to himself when he heard the scream from upstairs.


End file.
